Losha Valas
}} |} Three generals sat in the antechamber, awaiting their summons to the throne room. One, a battle hardened veteran, sat cold and stoic while the second man, younger and newer to his position, fidgeted nervously. The woman yawned and gazed out the window. Soon the doors opened and they were ushered in and arrayed themselves before the dual thrones. The guards left, leaving the three alone with Alexis and Flauros. Alexis arose at once, walking swiftly towards them. “You three were ordered to hold our new settlement of Pavu'nar! Yet before you even returned to me, like beaten dogs, my scouts have informed me that our city is ruined! Tell me what happened and why I shouldn't consume- -why I shouldn't have you killed." "Sheol, your report first," Flauros interjected. He still slouched on his throne but his gaze narrowed upon the younger man. "Yes Master, Mistress. We...on Perdion's orders we split our command into three upon reaching the town. I took charge of the hunters. We headed for the hills and forests, finding the enemy well before they neared Pavu'nar. My, um, I broke my units into small groups to harass the enemy as they marched, and dispatched the scouts with information on their numbers and makeup back to Losha and Perdion. I continued to pick off the enemy through the month as they laid siege to the town. Then, the gates of the town opened! I had not force enough to beat the enemy, Masters...I must report that it was Losha and Perdion that failed you." "You all failed, fool," Alexis snarled. She stomped back to her throne and sat, withering Sheol with her glare. "Perdion, pray continue the tale," Flauros said. "It is as Sheol said, Masters, though I must place the blame squarely on Losha's shoulders. I took the shock troops and left her the archers and the settlers to arrange defense of the town. She should easily have been able to hold out all season, though the number of the enemy turned out to be larger than we expected. I returned to nearby Acaia to gather more forces, and was on my way back when I received the news the settlement had been razed. I left my men garrisoned there and returned when summoned. So clearly Losha cost us the battle," the general finished, stepping back and bowing his head. Flauros smiled. “Losha, it appears as I have often told my sister: the weaker sex lacks judgment as well as strength. But please, tell your story, and we shall see." Losha calmly began. “It is as they say, my prince and princess, though they underestimate the numbers of your foes. They had many times the number we set out with. In a battle we might have taken them, but the deaths of our troops would have been a great loss. So I decided that the loss of the settlers was preferable to battle." "How dare you! You were ordered to hold the settlement!" "My Mistress, I have the orders here with me. It says, ‘stop the invading army when they reach our town of Pavu'nar.' That is what I did." "Losha, you just said that you lost the settlers." "Oh did I forget to mention? Before I abandoned the town--and its annoying inhabitants--to the enemy, I poisoned the food stores, and the wine, and the water." Alexis blinked; Flauros sat upright in his throne. “Sheol, Perdion, you may leave, your orders will be forthcoming. Losha, stay." The young man skittered out, and the older man followed, but not before giving Losha a cruel smile. "So have I angered my Masters?" Losha asked. "Dear Losha," Alexis said with a smile, “you have redeemed yourself utterly. Come, we have a gift for you." category:Melee Units category:Vampire Units category:Hero Units category:Living Units